Muk
Muk (マック, Makku) is a Poison-type Sludge Pokémon that is the evolved form of Grimer when leveled up at level 38. Apperance :Voice actor: Michael Haigney (both English and Japanese) Muk is a large dark purple mass of sludge, toxic fluids, and other filthy materials. Muk look very similar to its previous form, Grimer. The main differences are that Muk is larger than Grimer, and and has a wider mouth, dark gray tounge and it has two large arms and its eyes with black pupils are barely visible through the sludge. It is also usually shown with with a strand connecting its upper and lower lip when its mouth is open. The sludge it is made of is apparently less dense than water as it has been shown to float on it. Muk's height is 5'11" and weight is 66.1 lbs. Special Abilities Muk can have the ability Stench or the ability Sticky Hold. Stench decreases the chances of encountering a wild Pokémon when Muk is the first party Pokémon. Sticky Hold prevents the theft of Muk's held item. A toxic fluid seeps from its body, which can instantly kill plants or trees on contact. Muk has one of the highest attack points of all Poison-type Pokémon, losing only to Toxicroak. The toxicity of Muk's form has reached the point where a single drop of it can make an entire lake stagnant and rancid. Its footprints are toxic enough for a person to contract if they are touched. Their infamous stench increases in the summertime, due to the toxic substances in its body intensifying. Their ability to exist in the environment without it becoming completely hazardous to other lifeforms may be attributed to their ability to actively control their toxins, as they would likely never want to deliberately pollute a river or spread any harmful diseases. As a fully evolved Pokémon, Muk is capable of using the moves Hyber Beam and Giga Impact. Behavior In the wild, Muk usually take charge of their family of Grimer and are very protective. Habitat This Pokémon likes warm and moist places. Groups of them accumulate in dirty places, such as garbage dumps or sewers. They sometimes also reside in dirty back alleys of towns. Despite their penchant for thriving in dirty, contaminated places, they do seem to have a limit as to how much pollution they can tolerate, as no Muk lived in the Lake Lucid of fifty years ago until some work was made on purifying it. Diet Muk will eat anything that is already contaminated. Major appearances Ash's Muk Ash captured a Muk in Sparks Fly for Magnemite. It was transferred to Professor Oak's lab. Ash's Muk is always trying to smother Prof. Oak. The first time Ash used his Muk in battle was in The Fourth Round Rumble, as a trump card against Jeanette Fisher's Bellsprout that had already defeated his Bulbasaur and Pikachu. Minor appearances Muk also appeared under the ownership of Attila during The Legend of Thunder!. A Muk appeared in the opening of Destiny Deoxys. Six Muk appeared in The Psyduck Stops Here!. A Muk made a brief appearance under the ownership of a Trainer in the Lily of the Valley Conference in An Old Family Blend!. Pokédex entries Muk, Sludge Pokémon. The evolved form of Grimer. It uses extreme caution as its slimy form contains poison and horribly toxic liquid that seeps out of its body. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Poison-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:Purple-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Body style 04 Pokémon Category:Amorphous group Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon